Candy Coated Misery ::Stan Marsh Love Story::
by Juliet Valentine
Summary: A new girl moves to south park and catches the eye of most of the boys at her new school. But she doesn't care, she has a bad image on love. Her eyes are open, but her heart is closed. Being hurt locket up her heart, she thought that no one held the key. Stan comes prancing in and opens it, and she hates him for it, because she can end up crying with her heart in the dirt again.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up brochachos? let me make this clear, I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE DALLAS FAMILY! I don't own south park, as much as I want to. Kay? Anyways, I hope you like XD. And picture Jane as Carrie Underwood lookin'. AAANNNNDDDD... ummm yeah. Comment?**

* * *

The girl walked to her blue bulky truck, that was in good condition, her breath fogged from the cold as she hugged her coat to her body, she sat in the stiff drivers seat after throwing her bag the passenger. She gently put the key in the ignition, turning it, then putting the stick to the small glowing 'D'. Driving to her new school, she watched the road with focused eyes. Finding a perfect spot in the parking lot, she parked with ease.

Eyes fled to the expensive car, guys eyes filled with lust as they watched the beautiful girl step out of the car. Most girls eyes carried envy, some carried desperation to become friends. The blond grabbed her bag and walked into the school, eyes glued and studying the organized paper with her classes on it. She made her way through the crowded halls to find a staff member or a principles room. Her green eyes finally noticed the different stares that were shot at her.

"You must be new." A kind voice said to her, she looked to find a set of green eyes, not unlike hers, "My names Kyle, do you need help?"

A rush of relief rushed over the lost girl and she let out a thankful sigh, "Yes, thank you so much, do you mind telling me where the principle's office is, Doll?" Her country accent flowed.

Kyle blushed, "Down the hall to the left, big sign, can't miss it." He smiled.

She hugged him, kissed his cheek and started towards the office, but she spun on her heels, "Jane." She said and started on her way again. 'He was nice' Jane thought as she knocked on the labeled door she found thanks to the kind boy. She opened after a muffled 'come in' was said. Jane was greeted by a blonde haired woman behind a desk.

"Hello, I needed my schedule." Juliet said cautiously, walking to the desk.

"What's your name sweet heart?"

"Jane Dallas."

The woman behind the desk searched through a neat stack of papers and retrieved one that said her name in bold letters. She handed it to the waiting teenager and went back to paper work. Jane muttered a 'thanks' and walked to the first class on the list. Math. Her least favorite subject. The loud ringing of the bell screeched through the halls, making kids flow through the halls compacted like ants. Jane walked to the unfamiliar halls, finding her class a few minutes before the bell. She handed her schedule to the old woman at the front of class and was pointed to an empty desk. When she turned back to the desks, all the students were silent as they sat in their seat, eyes glued to her. So quiet she could only hear the light taps of her flats as the lightly hit the ground.

"This is Jane, say hi class." The old teacher ordered more then asked.

"Hi Juliet" The class said in sync.

"Hello." She said as she sat down, setting down her bag.

"A country girl, that's hot." A boy whispered to a friend.

"She's cute." Another said.

"Think she's easy?" Another.

"No way she looks like she has class."

"I go for some green eyes."

Jane blushed and looked down at her desk, caving her flushed face in hair. A kind black haired boy glared at vulgar comments made about the girl were made. He glanced to the girl sitting right next to him. She felt his gaze burn into the side of her head and peaked threw her locks.

"Hi." Jane whispered.

"H-hi." He stumbled on his words because he got caught.

"What's your name sweet heart?" She looked at him fully.

"Stan." He whispered, thankful they sat in the back of the room.

Jane shot him a smile and reverted her attention to the front of the class, but Stan stared at the beauty through the corner of his eyes. Jane's mind had a hard time focusing, she had the worse attention span.

'I could really go for some apple pie.' She thought.

'I mean I bet Windy wanted to leave me for Token anyways.' Stan thought.

'Does the teacher know that she has a camel toe?'

'She is a dime, she seems nice, and beautiful. More than a pretty face.'

'I wonder if Tead's having a good day in his new elementary school?"

The bell sounded again, kids rushed out, eager to get out. Jane took her time packing her note-book back in her bag. Stan looked at her one last time and left to his next class. Jane stood and studied her schedule once again. She found her locker and tried the combination. Got it on her second time. She stuffed unneeded things that weighed her down in the locker and closed it, making her way to the next class.

A lot of people introduced themselves to her throughout the day, she struggled to remember them all. Jane couldn't forget the charming set of blue eyes though. Stan. She was invited to a table filled with cheerleaders earing her to be on the team. Not her forte, but wont hurt to try. She made her way to her car, sighing after a long day. She shivered and did the regular preparation to start her car. She drove past a couple, a twisting feeling quenched at her heart. Stan had his arm wrapped around a black haired girl, she just rolled her eyes.

"Typical." Jane mumbled as she drove to her house.

Arriving at her big house Jane unlocked the door and trudged through the empty house. Her little brother had an hour left of school, and her parents were at work. She threw her backpack out her window and laid down on her bed.

"I HATE SCHOOL!" She screamed at no one.

'Ding dong'

* * *

**Who the deuce is at the door? I bet you can't guess, just kidding. I CLIFF HUNG YOU! haha, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Brochachos! Sorry that these Chapters are so short, I don't realize it until I'm done writing them. thanks for reading. Comment? Follow?**

* * *

Jane growled and jogged down stairs, peeling off her coat she forgot to take off. She peeked through the peep-hole and saw a woman and a man. She opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi dear, are your parents home?" The woman with short brown hair said kindly.

"They're at work, but um they'll be back in an hour if you want to come back." Jane said.

"No worries, let's go Randy. Nice meeting you." The woman said as she walked down the pathway to her car, the man grumbled and followed.

Jane was utterly confused, but the time hit her. She had to pick up Tead, she raced to her car. Jane zoomed to the school to me right on time, Tead came in with a smile. He explained his great day, meeting new friends, and telling that girls chased him around the play ground. Jane listened but her eyes stayed on the road, Tead went on happily. They got home and Tead shot out of the car to play in the back yard. Jane walked up to her room once more after going outside to retrieve her thrown backpack. She started her homework, and almost fell asleep multiple times. When she did, her mother just woke her up and told her to dress nice. Jane groaned and dressed in a black and white poke-a-dot dress with a black bow around her waist. She clipped half of her big spiral curls back in a small black bow, slipped on some black flats and walked down stairs yawning. Jane didn't know where she was going, nor did she care, she just wanted to go to sleep, it was around eight. Ron, Jane's father, Rose, Jane's mother, Tead and Jane piled in the car. They pulled in front of a decent size house, Tead slapped Jane in the face and ran out of the car laughing. Jane snapped awake and chased him.

"Ya'll quit it!" Ron yelled.

"But he hit me!" Jane protested.

"Naw-ah"

"Ya-haw"

Ron and Rose made their way to the door and rung the door bell, the woman from earlier answered the door. Tead and Jane still arguing. The woman showed them to a table, Stan, Randy, Shelly, and an old man sat at it. Jane didn't notice she took a seat next to Stan, she fished threw her mothers purse and found a mirror.

She looked in the reflection, "It's red, you made me red!" She snapped at Tead across from her.

"Your stupid, your just ugly." Tead snickered.

"Mom, do you hear him?!"

"Jane Winston Dallas, if you don't stop you will be in more trouble then your brother when we get home." Her mother growled through clenched teeth.

Randy and Ron talked through the dinner, having a lot in common, same with Rose and Sharon. When she finally noticed Stan next to her, she was angry that she had to see him. She shoveled some good food into her mouth, as she felt Stan's gaze on her.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Your not ugly." He said quietly.

Tead burst out in laughter, clutching his sides, "Oh look, I don't know you where blind." he explained.

"Okay Tead, just shut up." Jane sneered.

"If you're not blind, then you must be an idiot, like Darrel." Tead said causally as he took a bite of his food.

The screech of a chair sliding caught the attention of everyone, Jane walked out of the room, out of the house to the car.

"Tead!" Ron shouted.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sharon asked concerned.

"What did you say?" Rose asked angrily.

"All i did was mention Darrel." Tead mumbled.

Ron sighed in disappointment of his son, Rose pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry to pry, but who is Darrel?" Stan asked the two.

"She fell in love with him when we still lived in Texas, He cheated on her. My poor Jane was heart-broken." Rose explained.

Stan's heart sunk at the thought of her going through that. He when through it, and currently is with his girlfriend. He walked outside after Jane, he didn't know why, but he had something on his mind that he had to tell her. He saw her leaning against the car, he walked up to her and embraced her in a comforting hug.

"I know how you feel." He whispered.

Jane shivered, not only because it was cold, but his warm breath crawled along her neck, "You do?" she asked, wondering if he knew what she was feeling.

"Wondering what you did wrong. Feeling as if you would feel less alone without them..." He said.

Jane hugged him back, he had explained how she was feeling. She wondered if he had taken a wild guess, but then he continued, "My girlfriend Wendy... She's cheating on me with a dude named Token."

She held him closer, it was her turn to send chills down his spine as her warm breath danced across his cold skin, "Girlfriend? Why are you still with her?"

"I Dont know." He nestled his cold nose into her warm crook of her neck.

"Sometimes its better to leave it broken, then cutting yourself trying to fix the broken pieces." She said.

Stan thought about what his life would be like if he wasn't with Wendy. He wouldn't have to deal with the constant heart-break. He could move on, be truly happy. Then Stan thought about spending his life with Jane, getting married, having kids, he comes home from work every day to his new loving family. Jane Marsh, has a nice ring. They pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes for what seemed like hours. They slowly leaned in, Jane bit her lip and jumped back before they could come in contact.

"I'm sorry Stan." Jane looked down.

Stan leaned down to look her in the eye, "I understand." He said softly.

"I'm sorry... I... I'm sorry." She mumbled.

* * *

**Rejected! Poor Stan, anyways, feel free to comment ideas and feed back. Deuces. **


End file.
